Conventionally, in a building that uses numerous installation devices like an office building or a tenant building, a single controller is placed in one location inside the building, and the numerous installation devices are controlled using that controller (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-196444). Further, this controller acquires operating data from the numerous installation devices to effectively manage the numerous installation devices and evaluates the operating states of the numerous installation devices installed inside the building.